


[VID] 4th of July

by bironic



Series: vids by bironic [16]
Category: Independence Day (1996)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alien Invasion, Angst, Canon Character of Color, Destruction, Embedded Video, Explosions, Family, Fanvids, Female Character of Color, Festivids, Festivids 2011, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Male Character of Color, Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Nuclear War, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"May our children forgive us." Marriage, parenthood, alien attack, and the scarred world left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] 4th of July

**Author's Note:**

> Music: "4th of July" by Aimee Mann (edited)  
> Length: 2:11  
> Physical warning: A bit of static at 1:45.
> 
> Made as a treat for fan_eunice, for Festivids 2011, and probably not at all what she had in mind.
> 
> Most depressing vid of a non-depressing movie? I don't know; I couldn't get the idea out of my head of setting ID4 to this song, even if the lyrics don't always apply. I'm glad to have had a chance to give this a try. It's been interesting to see what commenters got out of it - some appreciating the focus on the characters rather than the action, others honing in on the themes of parenthood and what we leave to our children. Others only laughing at it a little. :)

On Vimeo: <http://vimeo.com/36175664>

 

[Download mp4](http://www.mediafire.com/?xf9fe8dd4v75ox1)

 

LYRICS

Today's the fourth of July  
Another June has gone by  
And when they light up our   
Town I just think  
What a waste of gunpowder and sky

I'm certain I am alone  
In harboring thoughts of our home  
It's one of my faults that I   
Can't quell my past  
I ought to have gotten it gone  
I ought to have gotten it 

Oh, baby  
I wonder if when you are older  
Someday  
You'll wake up  
And say My God I should have told her  
What would it take  
But now here I am   
And the world's gotten colder  
And she's got the river down which I sold her  
Yeah she's got the river down which I sold her

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at <http://bironic.livejournal.com/276440.html>


End file.
